Well, This Is New
by elvenprincess15
Summary: In which Arthur and Merlin are turned into girls, and things happen. Now becoming multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N.: Hey y'all! I know you expect me to update my full stories, but I was bored in class today and didn't have my major notebooks. Instead, I started another Merlin short story. This will be two-shot and is inspired by the same story/chapter from which "Toughen Up Arthur!" spawned. I hope you enjoy, and I promise something will be updated by the end of the month. Love y'all!_**

Evil sorcerers were a pain. They were always trying to kill either Arthur or Uther. It was getting on Merlin's nerves. So when the report of a new evil sorcerer on the loose, Merlin prepared himself to protect the king and prince from death. That's not what happened though.

Merlin was bringing the prince his evening wine. He had brought a second cup, in case Arthur was in a good mood and would allow Merlin to indulge in some wine as well. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Arthur said. Upon entering, Merlin saw his friend was in a pretty good mood. "Please join me" Arthur asked.

They spent a few hours just talking, enjoying each other's company and some good wine. As the bells tolled 11, Merlin helped Artur into bed. He headed back to Gaius's chambers, and easily fell asleep.

The next morning when Merlin woke up, something didn't feel right. It didn't feel like a hangover. What was going on? Glancing into the mirror by his cupboard, Merlin got the answer: he had been turned into a she. _What the heck?! How did this happen?!_ Merlin thought to herself. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran out into the main room. Gaius was making oatmeal at the fire, and turned around to greet his ward. Good morning Mer…" Gaius didn't finish his statement. He was too gob smacked to do anything but say, "I don't believe it!" He then promptly fainted.

"Well, you're no help". Merlin said. She took the pot off the heat, and left the room to go check on Arthur. As she was walking down the halls, she drew the looks of passing men. A couple were brash enough to wolf whistle. Her checks were beet red by the time she reached Arthur's chambers. She tried to push open the doors, but they were locked. "Arthur?" she asked through the door.

"Go away!" a high pitched voice yelled.

"Arthur, are you a girl?" Merlin asked. She heard someone come to the door. "Who is it?" the voice asked.

"Merlin". The door slowly opened, and a blonde head poked out. "Come in, quickly". Merlin rushed into the room, and Arthur locked the door again. She turned to face Merlin, and asked the question that was on both their minds: "How the _heck_ did this happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Hey y'all! Here's part two, and this has escalated into multiple chapters, though probably no more than four. I have had this written for such a long time, but school has been kicking my butt the past several months. I am graduating next month, and will hopefully buckle down this summer and write my butt off. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see ya'll real soon!**_

"How the _heck_ did this happen?" Arthur asked, her voice sounding squeaky.

"I have no idea." Merlin answered. She thought back over the events of yesterday. "What did we do together yesterday?"

"Well, I knocked you about a bit on the training field, we went on patrol with the knights, you served my dinner, and then we had…."

"The wine!" they exclaimed together. Merlin went over to the table, relieved to find the bottle still there from last night. "We need to have Gaius examine this." she told Arthur. Arthur nodded, and started walking towards the door. "Umm, that's not a good idea." Merlin cautioned her friend.

"And why ever not?" Arthur retorted.

"You're still in your night clothes". Merlin replied.

"Good point." Arthur said. She walked over to her wardrobe, and started rummaging through. After several attempts to fit in her old clothes, Arthur gave up. "As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to go to Morgana for help."

"Please tell me you're not being serious." Merlin said. Arthur gave her _the look_. Merlin sighed. "Fine. At least put a robe on." Arthur complied, and she stuck her head out the door. "The coast is clear."

The girls walked out into the hall, and bolted to Morgana's room on the level below Arthur's. Thankfully, there were no guards on patrol in those corridors, so there were no incidents. Arthur knocked on the oak door. "Enter." came Morgana's voice. Arthur opened the door, and both girls ran into the room, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
